


Pink

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [30]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Back Scratches, Fluff, Hesitation, M/M, Tummy rubs, cuddly cannibals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will gets touchy feely<br/>Hannibal gets growly<br/>but in a good way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Will narrowed his eyes at Hannibal’s back as the man prepared their lunch; he kept twitching and rolling his shoulders, stretching his back like the flank if a horse would when irritated by flies.

_irritated._  

His eyebrows flew up to his hairline as realization dawned on him; the verge brand was bothering him. He remembered when Hannibal first told him that after all this time is still itched and bothered him, he had walked into the living room only to stop and look at Hannibal like he had finally gone off his rocker when he saw that Hannibal was twisting and rubbing his back on a protruding corner of the room. He could see the scar in his mind’s eye, still pink and raised probably still tight most days after not being able to care for it properly in the early days of his incarceration. He watched for a few more minutes as the man kept slicing and chopping, still twitching his broad shoulders periodically, Will sighed and stood. He took a step and then hesitated, in these short months after the fall it wasn't like they hadn't touched each other but it mostly stayed in their shared bedroom of the small cabin where they stayed. Will would curl up underneath Hannibal’s arm at night when they slept and Hannibal had been known to embrace Will tightly just as they got out of bed in the morning, but it never crossed the threshold and into the rest of the house. He had a feeling that if he did what he was planning it would take them into new territory; though he was sure it wouldn't be an unwelcome change for either of them. He nodded to himself and took the last few steps to bring him up behind Hannibal.

Will slid both hands up underneath Hannibal’s sweater and let them rest on his flanks as he felt Hannibal go rigid beneath his hands. He watched what he could see of Hannibal’s face as he slid his hands up farther to where the brand was and started to rub his fingertips into the knotted pink skin, scratching ever so lightly with his nails bow and then. After a moment without a reaction from Hannibal he was going to stop, perhaps he had misread Hannibal’s actions or he had been projecting his own feelings on him, when Hannibal suddenly drooped. The man dropped his knife and planted his hands against the counter top as his entire body relaxed under Will's ministrations, his head falling forward releasing a deep rumbling moan. Will couldn't help himself as he smiled and started running his hand up and down the full length of his back, steadily adding more pressure with each groan and hum Hannibal gave him. He stepped forward pressing himself up against Hannibal’s back and rubbed his face between his shoulder blades. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s middle, still beneath his shirt, and begin running his hands up to Hannibal’s pecs and down over his belly. Delicious heat settled in the pit of Will's stomach at the feeling of soft chest hair under his hands and intensified as Hannibal’s groans started sounding more like rumbling growls.

Will huffed a laugh, "You sound like a great big bear, I should have just walked up to you and started rubbing your belly all those years ago."

Hannibal laughed, his stomach moving under Will's hands. "It probably would have worked too."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
